He Only Want Her When She Not There
by MiniM236
Summary: What is going on with Iris? Why does she want want him to call Becky Cooper?


It was a regular day to Barry in Central City (Regular being only one rouge metahuman that day) and Barry was feeling really good, until he ran into the love of his life, Iris West.

Walking into StarLabs to visit, She was wearing what she usually wore to work, a pretty blouse, a pair of fitting slacks and pair of heels that gave her petite frame a boost. However, he noticed the pair of earphones she had in, which was strange.

Iris approached him and said - no sang - "Boy Bye!" and walked away with a certain swagger.

Barry was in shock at first,shook it off thinking maybe she was having a bad day.

This sort of thing continued for two days. Whenever she saw him, she'd have headphones in and be spouting random lyrics, the only time she was quiet was when she was asleep.

Things got really weird when he tapped her on the shoulder. When Iris turned around she looked straight at him and said "You better call Becky with the Good Hair" and strutted away.

What? Was she talking about Becky Cooper? Why was he bringing up her?

He walked up to Cisco who was working on his Vibe glasses. He and Iris were very close friends, bonding over thier love of sweets, pop culture and shortness.

"Hey Cisco, have you noticed anything weird about Iris recently? She mentioned anything to you?" Barry asked. Cisco looked up briefly before going back to work.

"No. Why?" Cisco replied absently

"Its just thathat she's been acting pretty weird and singing. She told me to call 'Becky with the Good Hair'-"

Cisco's head snapped up "What did you do?"

"I don't know!"

"Because, I swear if you have been cheating-"

"Wait, cheating?! No!" Barry burst out, slightly outraged at the accusation. Did Iris think he was cheating on her?

Cisco simply gave him a dirty look and shook his head while walking out of the room.

* * *

"Wally!" Wally jumped at Barry calling his name "I need your help" He sat next to the younger man on the sofa.

"What's up?" Wally asked

"Does Iris think I've been cheating on her?"

Wally chuckled "No, why?"

"For the past couple of days she's been acting strange, saying things like 'Boy Bye' and using a word that I really can't and shouldn't say-" Barry looked up to see his partner laughing, uncontrollably.

"What?"

Wally calmed himself down "Dude, she doesn't think your cheating on her. It's Beyoncé."

Seeing Barry's confusion, the speedster clarified "Beyoncé released her new album Lemonade, which is basically letting the world know she's a black woman and that apparently Jay Z was cheating on her. Cisco for some reason listening to it too." The two spent way too much time together.

"Ohh" Barry realised out of relief "So she's not mad at me"

"No. But if she's Lemonading, I'd tell her how much you love her and all that mushy stuff the two if you like to do so much" Wally advised.

* * *

"Hey babe" Iris smiled as Barry walked in their loft. She was stirring pasta sauce at the stove and this was the first time he'd seen her without headphones in. He walked over to her and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Woah" Iris whispered, her arms around his neck "What was that for?"

"You know how much I love you, right?" Barry

Iris nodded "What's wrong? You've been kind of distant these past few days"

"Well, I learned today that you and Cisco have a shared love of Beyoncé and her new album" Iris gasped and laughed, suddenly

"Oh, my god Bear! I'm so sorry! Its just an amazing album and I guess I really caught up with it" Iris rambled apologetically

"Yeah, I had no idea what you were saying. Cisco thought I was cheating on you, apparently with Becky Cooper?"

"Oh Becky with the Good Hair!" Iris realised then she pulled a disgusted face and muttered to herself "Damn Becky Cooper"

"So to be clear: you don't want me to call Becky Cooper?" Barry teased. The smaller woman rolled her eyes and walked back into his arms.

"Do it and I have a baseball that will become best friends with the case that keeps your amazing super suit in"

"Cisco would kill you"

"Cisco would help"

Barry seemed to think for a second and then laughed slightly "He would"

"Now, how about we have dinner and afterwards I show you exactly why you will never cheat on me" She said in a suggestive voice.

All Barry knew was that he had an amazing woman by his side - who he definitely won't be messing, especially after her listening to that album.


End file.
